pokerangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers
Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers was the first Poké Rangers fanfiction of the Poke Rangers Hoenn franchise created by Blazin' Saddles. This was the longest series out of all the seasons with 130 episodes and three seasons. Season 1: 45 episodes Season 2: 45 episodes Season 3: 40 episodes Synopsis Season 1 Ten thousand years ago, as you know a queen named Mariah was sealed away by five Poké Coins: Torchic, Mudkip, Poochyena, Pichu and Abra with the Treecko coin in her hands. On January 11, 2006, she ressurects herself and begins her full assault on Hoenn. Rayquaza who helped concealed her heard of this attack. With the help of Claydol, his assistant, they recruit five teenagers from Slateport City. Their names were: Jack Farrell- The Red Torchic Ranger, Sean Fubrizzi- The Blue Mudkip Ranger, Mika Alden- the Black Poochyena Ranger, Jenna Whitestone- the Yellow Pichu Ranger, and Amii Chii- the Pink Abra Ranger. Together, they became the first region of defenders in the world against evil to protect Pokémon and humans alike to live in harmony. With the help of the Hoenn Megazord, they have defeated many monsters, but then comes Daniel Dragonfly, a native from Ever Grande. He was put under Mariah's spell with the Green Treecko Coin in hand and became her evil Green Ranger, with his help the Megazord was dismantled and almost destroyed, however it resurrected and the spell was broken. He joined them to fight Mariah. They had a great couple of battles until the Green Candle, the candle of energy drained Danny of his powers and the rangers had no choice but to fight as the five rangers again. But, this time they were sent to the Island of Illusions, shocked by a couple of monsters and trapped in a jar. He got his powers back in Chapter 30 to help the other rangers. And with the six rangers, they defeated Mariah and gained an ally: Mewtra. Season 2 Thinking that the world was saved, the rangers continued rebuilding Hoenn, but a new force strikes them. Lord Dawson of the Skeleton Empire. He was known as the Skeleton King to the United Alliance of Evil. He met Sirga, a monster from the Orre Region to take on the Poké Rangers in a new armor, and the power of the Pokémon were not going to defeat him... until Jack noticed a huge flamethrower coming from a Combusken. The Mighty Morphin' Rangers found a new power source that upgraded them to a new level! The new powers that the rangers had has the power to change their Hoenn Zords to Evolution Zords of Hoenn which consists of Kiryoku (Chi Power). Together the zords of Torchic, Treecko, Mudkip, Poochyena, Pichu, and Abra evolved to Combusken, Grovyle, Marshtomp, Mightyena, Pikachu and Kadabra to form the Evolution Megazord and the monsters were a lot more difficult to defeat than before. But, when a new monster came that was totally advanced from the 4th generation, things got ugly. Derik Dragonfly, son of Danny and Amii Dragonfly from the future comes to help as the Silver Swellow Ranger. His Swellowzord had the ability to combine the other zords (except Combusken) to the Mega Swellowzord and he could combine with the Swellowzord to defeat the monsters that were reallly hard. But, then someone else came back... Mariah. Mariah came back and married Dawson and together the Skeleton and the Dark empire was now known as Skeledark! However, things toughen when Rayquaza's dark side attacked the city of Hoenn, Dawson's plan was ultimately shattered by the power of kiryoku. Mewtra however was getting weird visions of his past life... And it wasn't that great. Season 3 Dawson and Mariah were stuck on a couple of ways to destroy them. But, then they hired the Dark Ninja Brothers, which were lead by Scythmourai's sinister brother Slyther. Slyther and the gang annihilated the Evolution Megazord, destroying not also the Hoenn Zords, and the Evolution Power to transform them, but their powers were gone. The seven rangers had no choice but go to the Desert of Disaster and with the help of a soul ninja guardian named Nimpo, they recieved the powers to transform into the Ninja Hoenn Rangers and used the Ninja Megazord to annihilate the apparition monsters that were used in the season. However, they needed one more... Mewtra. Mewtra wanted revenge and found the White Ranger Morpher. It made him angry as he annihilated the rangers, but when Gardrak came and then a conflict occurred, Mewtra realized who he was and he was a human from the binding potion. With the help of LadyGardevoir's support, he joined the rangers and combined the Megazord with the White Mewtwo Zord to become the Ninja Greatzord. But, the Psy Phoenix (White Mewtwo Zord) was taken away for some reason and the journey for new zords began. The Shogun Zords arrived and took charge to destroy the monsters. The Rara Von Rangers also helped them. Now, they were also fighting Master Anubis, who was looking for this object! The Overtech Crystal: A crystal stronger than the rangers powers. If it falls into the wrong hands, it can be used for evil that will possibly annihilate everyone!! The crystal was sent to a vortex however. But, then that was when Mewtra died due to a monster of the past. As a result, the rangers needed a replacement and that's when Max Steele came. But, he came at the wrong time. Someone, destroyed the plasma glass of Rayquaza's tube and Claydol couldn't fix it, because it was made of a special alloy that was obsolete over the years, and therefore died and the headquarters went from the Sky Pillar to Meteor Falls, just before Dawson blew up the Sky Pillar and all that surrounded it and when Rayquaza dies, two beings clashed! Groudon and Kyogre! They burned homes and killed others. The rangers not also lost their powers, but also could not stop this from happening until Sean had an idea. The Overtech Crystal was split into five parts before it was sent into the vortex. Jenna, Amii, Derik, Jack, and Danny recovered the crystals and combined them as one, bringing things back the way they belong. However, a major World War occurred and Rangers from Johto, Orre, Sonora, Kanto, Elem, and Twilight arrived to defend it. They won the war, but then Mariah decided to crash down on their parade. Takeshi came back from the dead and wanted revenge on what the humans and Pokémon did. As a result, they destroyed the city of Slateport. Dawson realized what was going on. He realized that even though he's still evil, Mariah was insane. Therefore, he died. Mariah screamed as the Ecliptazord kept destroying them. It took all of their power to destroy the Ecliptazord and Takeshi. When Takeshi died, Mariah began to cry and then she couldn't use her powers. As a result, the Hoenn Power of Rayquaza and Light destroyed her. And the explosion of Dawson's Tower occurred. Peace arrived... until a flying gear appeared on Earth. Rangers *'Jack Farrell': Red Mighty Morphin Poke Ranger Jack can be shown as a hot headed person. He's sometimes stubborn, but a good friend. He is strong willed, and can be intelligent but rarely thinks about what he's doing. Random. He grows into a mature person as the series continues on. Jack and Danny didn't get along, but soon became to be best friends. Pokemon: Combusken, Delibird, Electabuzz, Ivysaur, Psyduck, Magmar *'Mika Alden': Black Mighty Morphin Poke Ranger Mika can be described as innocent and rather naive. She is usually very calm and hard to anger unless she eats sugar, then she's super hyper and talks a mile a minute. She's a peacemaker and extremely loyal, hates swearing and usually always thinks things through. Pokemon: Jolteon names Pepper, Rapidash named Goldstorm, Mightyena named Spot, Pideot named Tenshi, Draginair names Moonstream, and Roselia named Grace. *'Sean Fubrizzi': Blue Mighty Morphin Poke Ranger Sean can be described as kind and intelligent. At first he was antisocial, only playing with his laptop, but he becomes friendly with the others as the series continues. At the end, he was not also stepping down to help the other rangers as their semi-mentor, but he was working in the airforce known as UAFOH (United Air Force of Hoenn) He always helped Claydol with the system problems. Pokemon: Marshtomp, Skarmory, Growlithe, Raichu and Grumpig. *'Jenna Whitestone': Yellow Mighty Morphin Poke Ranger Jenna can be described as sassy, sarcastic and friendly. She was a great basketball player and really gets along with people. Currently, she is in a relationship with a boy named Zack, who has been with her throughout the whole entire series. Pokemon: Pichu, shiny Pikachu, Manectric, Jolteon, Plusle and Minun. *'Amiizuka (Amii) Chii': Pink Mighty Morphin Poke Ranger Amii is known as Daddy's Little Girl at first. She loves to have all the money and cash in the world. She likes to show she's often superior. However, as the Pink Ranger, she had to get along with the others. However, when she met Danny, the side of selfishness began to disappear. She is the most feminine ranger in the team, beside her crazy efforts. Pokemon: Marill, Eevee, Teddiursa, Togepi, Dratini *'Daniel Dragonfly': Green Mighty Morphin Poke Ranger He appears in Episode 6. Danny is a very quiet person at the beginning of the series. As a native of Ever Grande, he went around the region of Hoenn to collect his badges to compete in the Hoenn League. However, a road block appears and as a result, Mariah turns him into the Green Ranger. He was terrible just like the Green Ranger in MMPR and the Dragon Ranger in Zyuranger, destroying the rangers and the world at all costs. However, when hope was lost, Amii saves him. He and her develop an immortal relationship over time. Pokemon: Sceptile, Vibrava, Shellgon, Lairon, Pupitar, Houndour, Scyther *'Derik Dragonfly': Silver Mighty Morphin Poke Ranger He appears in the middle of the second season to save 2007 from Dawson's terror. He stayed at the Chii Mansion with Amii and Danny. He was the son of the couple and he was very smart, just like Sean. However, he doesn't show it at first. He was a new revelation, similar to the White Ranger/Kiba Ranger in the Power Rangers series. He and Sean began to have a good friendship and soon with the others. However, he did flirt and went out and is still going out with a ranger from the Orre Region. Pokemon: Swellow *'Mewtra': White Mighty Morphin Poke Ranger 1 He was an ancient person that was sealed away at the time Mariah was sealed. He was released by Amii's Abra coin, which caused him to be a great terror. The rangers then realized he wasn't evil and he helped the rangers out on many an occasion. This caused him in Season 3 to get new powers. In the movie, he becomes the White Ranger and continues throughout the series, making him human. However, as a result, he fallen into battle. The rangers had to pick a replacement and when they found an archaeologist to help out, it worked. *'Max Steele': White Mighty Morphin Poke Ranger 2 He was an archaeologist who went to find the ancient ruins of the Sky Pillar. He was chosen by the rangers to replace Mewtra and as a result becomes the White Ranger to defend the planet. However, he was chosen just in time to see Rayquaza assassinated by the attacks of Mariah's superiors. He helped defeat Mariah and Dawson at the end. Arsenal Morphing Devices *'Hoenn Morphers': The Hoenn Morphers are the ones similar to the Power Morphers and the Dino Bucklers. They were used to hold the first six coins of the Poke Rangers. Later in the series, they were used again when they combined it with their ninja powers. They say the name of their Pokemon. Season 1 morph call: Danny: Treecko! Mika: Poochyena! Amii: Abra! Sean: Mudkip! Jenna: Pichu! Jack: Torchic! Season 2 morph call: Derik: Silver Light! I will fight! Silver Swellow Ranger! Danny: Treecko! Mika: Poochyena! Amii: Abra! Sean: Mudkip! Jenna: Pichu! Jack: Torchic! Season 3 morph call: Max/Mewtra: "Ancient Light, White Might! Mewtwo!" Derik: "In the night, I will always fight! Metal Power! Swellow!" Danny: "Grass Power! Treecko!" Mika: "Dark Power! Poochyena!" Abra: "Psychic Power! Abra!" Sean: "Water Power! Mudkip!" Jenna: "Electric Power! Pichu!" Jack: "Fire Power! Torchic!" *'Pokenizer:' Derik's morpher from the future that causes him to morph into the Silver Ranger. *'White Mewtwo Morpher:' Mewtra and Max's morpher. Mewtra found his morpher inside the Cave of Origin, which was forbidden to use. However, Mewtra changed sides and used it for good. After he died, Max chose to take over. *'Ranger Changers:' Similar to the Doron Changers in Kakuranger. When the rangers lost their powers, Ninpo gave them new morphers and new ninja coins so they can transform into rangers and ninjas! Weapons *'Blade Blasters': The Rangers sidearm. Can transform into either a gun or sword. *'Hoenn Blaster': The Hoenn Blaster or what we know as the Poke Blaster comes from the first five weapons. Later, for example, when Danny and Derik came in, they were added on to the blaster, upgrading it. But, the Hoenn Blaster consists of the first five weapons found all over Hoenn. **'Torch Sword': Jack's weapon **'Pooch Claws': Mika's weapon **'Fin Blaster': Sean's weapon **'Chu Daggers': Jenna's weapon **'Psy Staff': Amii's weapon *'Leaf Dagger': Danny's weapon. Is also used to summon the Treecko Zord. *'Pulse Blasters': Special weapons found in Salamence's cave to destroy the Super Crushers. However, they were rarely used in the series. *'Battlizer': A prototype battlizer which gives Jack a super amount of energy in order to defeat his foes. *'Super Poke Mode': An upgrade to the Poke Rangers. Somewhat similar to the Dino Mode in DinoThunder. *'Steel Wings': Derik's weapon. Can be used as a staff, wings, or tonfa-like weapons. *'Ninja Swords': The rangers carry these when they are ninjas, but they also used them to fight the most vicious monsters. *'Poke Kiryoku Bazooka': A Powerful Cannon that the rangers store their ranger energy and a powerful burst wipes out the monsters. *'The Sword of Light': The sword that could pierce anything in the darkness. Known as the strongest sword to bring peace and purity to one's planet. *'Ninja Swords': Swords used to combat in their ranger forms when they fight the ninja monsters. *'Super Ninja Mode': Similar to Super Poke Mode. *'Kuto': Kuto is Mewtra/Max's dagger that is similar to the White Ranger's Saba. However, it talks telepathically and not verbally. *'Metallic Armor': Special armor for the rangers that is used. Gives them more power. Zords Hoenn Megazord The Hoenn Megazord consists of five zords contained from their Poké Coins. Using the coins, they transform the coins into Poké Crystals, installing them into the system, forming the Megazord. When the Megazord combines, they go into tank mode and then they rise up to go into battle. When they stand, armor materializes all around, making it all majestic. The five zords below combine into the Megazord: *Poochyena- Forms left leg of Megazord; Mika's zord *Abra- Forms left arm of Megazord; Amii's zord *Mudkip- Forms right leg of Megazord; Sean's zord *Pichu- Stretches and forms right arm; Jenna's zord *Torchic- Torso and head Villains Mariah Dawson LadySeviper Black Phoenix Count Golbat Scythmourai Meowthlady Slyther Magsix Pinsix Elecsix